1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oil filters for internal combustion engines, and particularly to micronic filters that utilize magnets to draw minute metal particles from engine oil supplies. More particularly, this invention relates to a bracket adapted to attach a micronic filter to an aluminum oil pan to which the magnetic filter otherwise cannot adhere.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,625 issued to Applicant, Michael Farnelli, on May 24, 1994, based on Application Serial No. 998,411 filed Dec. 29, 1992 (the “Magnet Patent”). The Magnet Patent describes a planar magnet with a C-channel housing adapted to magnetically adhere to a steel oil pan for an internal combustion engine. The Magnet Patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Many internal combustion engines these days, however, have aluminum or other non-ferrous oil pans in lieu of the more conventional steel oil pans. The magnetic filtering device of the Magnet Patent cannot adhere to such non-ferrous oil pans. A need exists for apparatus and method for adhering the magnetic filtering device of the Magnet Patent to non-ferrous oil pans and to other objects as appropriate for the intent and purpose of the Magnetic Patent.